oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Bluenote
Escorts Sail On A grand and exotic gold plated galleon ship could be seen speeding along the tides, as a loud obnoxious voice could be heard whining and complaining about various things. "How long will it take to arrive to this Island, we been traveling forever now". Complained the voice before turning towards the nearest person who was a young man dressed in full Marine attire. "You there Peseant, I Saint Willard Command you to make this ship move faster". Ordered now newly recalled Saint Willard before he once again began his complaints and ordering. As Saint Willard continued to terrorize the ships passangers with his annoying and childish voice one of the Marines approached the helm of the galleon where a man could be seen sitting looking out towards the sea with a bored look on his face. "Captain Kokken Sir, Saint Willard would like to know how long till our arrival to Bluenote Island." States the young Marine as he saluted and patiently await the captains answer. Without turning around Kokken simple let out a sigh already knowing this moment was going to happen sooner or later gaveling experienced it hundreds of times during his long life. "We'll be there in about an hour please inform Saint Willard to be a bit more patient as it was he who wanted to travel to the West Blue from the Grandline in the first place". Mumbled out Myōbu as he returned his attention fully back to the sea before wondering when his life became so dull as to babysit spoiled men such as Saint Willard. "I'd hope that that Saint Willard understands that if he wants to invent or pay for a way to make this ship go faster he should enjoy the ride and the sea." Valentine spoke in a monotone voice from his own chair, staring down the marine who promptly fled the scene in terror. "I was almost certain that nobles were supposed to be CP0's problem, don't know why they need to rope three of us into it." Valentine sighed, looking to Myōbu and then over to Naosaki Jun, a commodore that resided on the ship with them as well. "It's irksome that my wonderful day of relaxation is ruined by this escort mission." Naosaki Jun took a sip of her coffee and beamed at her superior, Carter. "Sir, Nobles ARE Cipher Pol's problem. So, stay certain." She smiled, sitting with her legs crossed. "I was up to hunt some pests, but, it seems we'll stay alongside Saint Willard all day." Then, Jun looked towards Myobu. "Sir Kokken, what's this with going for Bluenote, though? This dude must've got some pirate sickness to go there... Figured he'd go back to Mariejois..." Suddenly, Jun jumped in her seat and turned to Carter. "Though, Sir Valentine, aren't you supposed to attend that second part of the meeting? What'll it be about, anyway?" She tilted her head, looking at him with her strange irises. She couldn't remember all of it, but the little she knew, she was a quarter Mink and a three-quarter human. "I thought the reunion would've broke into a fight." Jun said with a simple tone. "Using the Guta Guta no Mi would've been fun, though!" Finally turning his eyes away from the Sea Myōbu, turned his attention to both Valentine and Jun looking them over with eyes full of wisdom and tranquility even thou his visage doesn’t show them. "There is no need to call me Sir nor Kokken My Dear we're all members of the same family after all, feel free to call my Myōbu, and to answer your question Bluenote is the central Island in a chain of archipelago that make up a small region that is well known as a sort of Paradise for World Nobles." Answered Myōbu with a gentle smile before turning towards Valentine. "I'm sorry if this trip interrupted your meeting Val forgive this old soul for just wanting to see a old friend once again" joked Myōbu before looking towards Jun "However I heard such wonderful new about you Miss Jun along with Vice Admiral Kanto from my old friend Bambina and of course he still wouldn't shut up about you Val even after all these years, so I felt it be best if I brought you two, so I personally selected you two along with Kanto to tag along however it seems he had other duties to attend to sadly." Spoke Myōbu while slightly bowing in an apology to both Jun and Valentine. Valentine smiled at the older man, he'd known him since he was quite young. He'd been a captain then too, Valentine sometimes referred to him as the eternal captain. He was also a friend of Bambina's. Valentine had even trained in haki under Myōbu for a little. Valentine has nothing but respect for his old friend, so hearing about his special request brought a smile to his face. "Gah now I feel a little bad about being angry, damn old man." Valentine laughed as he smiled at Myōbu and pulled out a bottle of wine and three glasses. "Here's to getting this world noble out of our hair." He laughed as he tossed a glass to each of them before passing around the bottle of red wine. He wasn't pleased to be on the mission, but knowing the reason he was there made it pretty hard to be angry. "For the old man." He thought. He then turned to the bright eyed commodore, a girl who was once his student, and shrugged. "I'm assuming it'll be about appointing another Admiral or some more Vice or Rear Admirals. Kurama is probably going to argue with Fuyuki about something, devil knows what." He sighed. Jun wore an expression close to a poker face as Myobu talked to her. "I ought to just call you Kokken, then." She felt strange, not many Marines thought of the squads as families or anything of the kind. Jun almost purred at the sensation and put her tongue out, shaking her head almost instantly afterwards. "About me? I didn't know I was spoken about, that's clean!" She clapped her hands for some seconds. "Well, Sir Valentine sure deserves the reputation, sooo-" "Oh, personally, huh." Jun tapped a finger against her chin. "That's clean! I'll be sure to stay up to the views of the Eternal Captain, nyagugugugu!" She cupped the glass given by Carter with both her hands and used a rock arm to fill it. She would make sure to not leave any dirt in her Marine clothes. Jun turned to Carter, feeling the man's determination through her own Haki. "New positions, I see... If I had enough voice, I'd humbly throw in a vote for Sir Valentine and Sir Ernest." She smiled. "Back to the topic at hand... Bluenote Island, is it okay for us to step in? I mean, knowing how there may be Pirates... the dirtiness..." Jun shuddered. Glancing to the sky for a split second before returning his attention back to Jun Myōbu Neely smiled kindly at her having forgot that not many outside the top know of Bluenote. "Forgive me for my forgetfulness my dear, With my old age I tend to forget that not a lot of people know about certain things anymore". Spoke Myōbu in a joking manner. "Bluenote Island is a top secret location that currently aside from myself only the Gorosei, Fleet Admiral and Admirals know even exists that is due to it being the central hub for all World Nobles to meet and discuss whatever they want." Said Myōbu before his face took on a serious look and the air around him became so tense and thick that the seagulls and sea creatures nearby quickly scampered away in fight. "It is also a place where the worst of Humanity is ever present" spat Myōbu before shaking himself away from the negatives thoughts and retiring back to his calm and Grandfatherly demeanor. "Ah forgive me this place always rubed me the wrong way but enough about that to answer your question, Pirates won’t be an issue for us there however if they showed somehow find it well then I guess it’s a good thing I brought along you isn't it ?" Spoke Myōbu as he gently pats Jun’s head like a grandfather would to their grandchild before picking up the glass of wine he placed aside earlier and taking a drink from it. Valentine's visible eye narrowed, his other did as well. The air around him seemed to distort for a split second it appeared as if there was nothing but dark all around them the shadowed visage of a demon looming above the boat. Marines all around the boat shivered. It vanished as quickly as it appeared though and Valentine downed his glass of wine before looking back up. "You're lucky I like you so much old man." He spoke emotionlessly. "For in case you've forgotten, Myōbu, I detest every one of the world nobles. I hope you don't expect me to interact with them." He spoke as the glass and bottle were placed back into his coat. Jun could feel her hair spiking up a bit from Valentine's reaction. As she tensed up, she accidentaly broke the glass in her hands. Yet, her expression remainded neutral and curious. She remembered some of her interactions with World Nobles, particularly thirteen years ago, when she was just sixteen. She always had been all alone, her father hunted down and killed before her very eyes, while her mother heavily disliked her... for some reason. A trader sought to capture and sell her to a Noble at Golf Island then, likely because of her inheritage. Jun wasn't sure, she already had her powers back then, too, had got them when she was only ten. She was treated like an irrational being, fed only once per day, and always alone. Nowadays, Jun would be reluctant of others knowing her inheritage. However, someone whose name was only Nathan, as far as she knew, managed to free every single slave there and end the trading service. He was Jun's Hero, and her inspiration for trying to become one herself, and join the Marines one year after the event. Her mind softened at the memory. A man with short, spiky brown hair, freeing all of them from the cages at the Trading. Part of the roof had collapsed when he made an escape route, using his katana, for everyone and the sunlight of that morning enveloped his figure. Jun stared silently at him, as he guided everyone out of the Agency, his dark eyes checking on everyone. As they passed by one another, Nathan gently patted her head, smiled and... said the simplest of words: "Everything's alright now." She went away crying, the hell had ended. Despite being prepared for trade, Jun didn't get branded. She was lucky that she could escape before anyone gave her a slave mark. She knew the many stories of fugitives, who had been hunted down. Jun stood quiet, in the room with Myobu and Valentine, seemingly in a daze. Only then... "Hooo, I thought you would've jumped at each other." Jun frowned and quickly looked at both men. Glancing at Valentine in mild interest at his reaction and feeling even his old battle Harding Soul tremble a bit at his presence Myōbu camly brushed the feeling aside before Looking back towards Saint Willard who was now busy stuffing his face while yelling at the people around him Myōbu merry grimiced in disgust before returning his visage back towards Valentine. "Our Job is to simply ensure he arrives to Bluenote and await a delivery, we don’t necessarily have to interact with any of them and I’m sure they remember what happened the last time they angered me on my last visit." Spoke Myōbu loud enough for Saint Willard to hear which cause the Noble to visiblely sweat and cower a bit before attempting to regain his bravado. "Anyways we’re just about here behind thoese rock formation is the loading Docks." Spoke Myōbu as he point to the East showing a large rock formation surrounded by large whirlpools. "That's good then. Being surrounded by those people would really put a twitch in my eye." Valentine grumbled, gazing at the large whirlpools surrounding the rock formation. "I assume those are to deter unwelcome ships from popping in and saying hello." He spoke as he gazed out to sea. Within Valentine's own mind though his thoughts were racing. He'd done everything to try an avoid their infernal souls. They were a sickening plague to him, unneeded in the world as a whole. The Marines could do far more good without them. Instead, Admirals themselves were at their beck and call. A world noble would force them to come to their side should anyone refuse to get shot in the head by them. It was probably the stupidest system he'd ever seen. "Any idea of justice can never be realized as long as they rule the world." He thought. It was funny how it was humans that were sickening the demon. Jun smiled as they paid no attention to her broken glass and thankfully resolved themselves. "I guess that's clean then." She shrugged and stood up from her seat, looking at what Myobu pointed at. "Sounds simple enough." Jun then approached the window and stood there, waiting until they were ordered to get out. She was kind of curious about this place, given how it reminded her of Enies Lobby, as she has read about the old city. She wouldn't lie, she disliked the Nobles, even if she was willing to go in this mission. They were close to entering, as Jun tied her hair in a bun and cleaned the dust off her clothes. "Hmm, better make sure to use this-" She used her powers to snatch her marine cloak, putting it over her shoulders. The docks were just before their ship. Walking forward towards the helm of the ship Myōbu instructed everyone aboard the ship to brace themselves as be made an up gesture with his finger before the ship began to shake. "Someone please make sure Saint Willard doesn’t fall over board again". Called out Myōbu referring to the last time he brought them World Noble to Bluenote, before returning his attention back toward the rock formation as large hands made entirely out of tree bark began to sprout from the rock formation and lifted up the Ship carrying it over the whirlpools and allowing all aboard to finally see the beautiful and majestic island that was Bluenote. Valentine stared at the vast and lush landscape before them, taking in the majesty of the pure white buildings that lay everywhere, it definitely looked like it was made for nobles. "Seems like quite the grand place, reminds me of Mariejoi and in the good way." He sighed as stood from his seat an straightened his black uniform. "This island screams pretentious, fitting for the so called nobles of the world." Valentine thought, before turning to Jun. "While we're here or unless I say otherwise you'll follow Myōbu's orders Commodore Jun. He's got a much better lay of the land. I'm going to hang back and let him do most of the talking. I'd not like to associate myself much with the nobles anyways." Jun would be honest, she was in a daze ever since she stared at the landscape. However, she had been in it before the two men to the point she was easily pushed out of it by Carter's words, prompting her to quickly respond. "That's completely clean with me, Sir." Then, Jun turned to look briefly at Myobu. "I'd be glad if you lead the way indeed." She smiled and only waited. As the hands gently set down the ship Myōbu jumps from the ship towards the deck before quickly move forward and cutting loose two giant chains which wrap around the down docked ship keeping it in place Turing back to face the ship. "We’ve arrived Saint Willard if you would please make your way down we can get moving towards the Ruby Palace" called out Myōbu while his face twisted in disgust as he mentioned the Ruby Palace already going over the century old excessive he learned from all thoese years ago in order to keep his calm facade. "Valentine, Jun" called out Myōbu before holding up two you’ll need these while this place is as beautiful as one could imagine it’s also vast and dangerous, and while I know your capable of taking care of yourselves there are plants and creatures that I myself have personally created and raised that are far different from thoese you’ve encounterd so it would be best if you knew where I was at all times" Spoke Myōbu as he pointed to a rather large plant that looked to be a mix between a Venus fly trap and a Brontosaurus. Valentine simply nodded. "Definitely some interesting wildlife you got here." He spoke as he hopped off the ship, landing beside Myōbu. "I'm just gonna let you lead the way through here." He spoke as he pulled a deck of cards from his sleeve and began shuffling them around. In his hands the cards danced through the air, creating vibrant patterns as he looked on towards the jungle. Frowing, Jun noticed the sting in Myobu's words when mentioning the place, she supposed she could ask it out later when they were exploring it. She had already hopped off the ship when all of them landed. As he handled her the Vivre Card, Jun quickly took it, wearing a simple expression. "I've heard some of that from other Marines~" She beamed at him, closing her eyes. "It's as Sir Valentine has said." Jun waved a hand at Carter and looked forward towards the jungle. Blue Jungle "So many colors..." Jun smiled, also using her Haki to look around better, sensing the many creatures, most of which were plants. "How much time before we reach our destination?" She looked back to Myōbu with a frown. Having slightly lost himself in the serenity and beauty of Jungle, Myōbu was slightly caught off guard by the sudden question before composing himself. " Shouldn't be to long now, Matter of fact once we reach the Crystal river we're basically at the front door of the Kingdom" answered Myōbu after thinking about their current location. Valentine hummed as he eyed the various plants that littered the jungle path, butterflies fluttered through the air and shimmered in the sunlight. "Such a serene place, reminds me of another island, can't recall the name though." He muttered as he racked his brain for the name, it did not come though. As they continued down the path he turned to Jun. "So how are those pirate reports coming along? I need them on my desk in 2 days." Jun only nodded in agreement, as she, too, loved the scenario. They all walked calmly behind Myobu, who would be guiding them. Jun turned her head at Carter's question. "Oh, hm hm!" She nodded rapidly. "I think they are going fine, our Soldiers are actually managing to capture and hold in several small crews which try to enter the New World and the Paradise." She tapped a finger to her chin, knowing that she strategically put many of her subordinates on those entrances, as many new crews took advantage of the shortage in power and tried entering the higher seas. Gathering her thoughts, Jun looked back at Carter. "I've spoken to them via Den Den Mushi and I think the reports are due in tomorrow, so, that's clean!" She shrugged, despite her smile. "The New World stations claim that the Yonkos have been awfully quieter than usual, though." Jun went back to looking ahead of her, taking in the many beautiful plants. Without turning to face either Jun or Valentine, Myōbu continues to move forward while a serious expression appears on his face. "There is a War brewing". Mumbled Myōbu as his eyes glazed over as he recalls a distant memory. "If past expierence are anything to go by then the seas are about to become the battle field to two or more of the Emperors" Myōbu Spoke as he briefly caught the eye of Valentine. Valentine nodded. "Seems nice. As their blood dyes the ocean red. We'll sit comfortably and watch as the only force that could contest us grows weaker." A smirk lined his face, hid by the shadow of his hat. "An excellent time to make a couple deals. War is where it becomes desperate, the crossroads of life and death, of victory and defeat. I'm sure a few poor souls would love to make a deal with the devil." He thought to himself. "How much further is this palace anyways Myōbu?" Jun shuddered a bit, but shook it off. "That won't be clean." She shrugged out of the blue and leaped a bit forward, landing on a top of a tree. With her good hearing, she could still hear them normally. "I already see that Crystal River in the distance, so, we should be close?" Jun put a flat palm above her eyes, looking forward. It had been some time since they all took a walk to their destination. Glancing up ahead Myōbu could clearly make out the shimmering crystal clear water of Crystal River easily which brought his frown and look of disgust back in full force because he knew what exactly was beyond that beautiful site no matter how many times he returned he would always hate the Nobles for choosing such a beautiful place for their disgusting "games". "Yeah once we cross this river we will be in the Kingdom, be prepared to see the worst sights humanly possibly beyond the gates". Warned Myōbu as he turned to briefly glear at Saint Willard who brushed past Myōbu rather rudely to make his way across the stone bride that connected the River to the kingdom. Valentine nodded, he knew what the nobles did in their off time. Their despicable deeds making them even less fit to be in their position. They were right though, they were different from the rest of the world. The rest of the world had hearts. "I'm well prepared." The demon's monotone voice responded. Looking ahead he could now see the palace, his enhanced eyes scoping the outside of the building. "It won't be clean." Jun yelled at them. "But, I'm sure we will manage, have faith in us, Kokken." She closed her eyes and bowed, forgetting the fact she was high away. As she openned them, Jun took a glance at the Noble accompanying them, Saint Willard, feeling an odd vibe from his aura. At times, she could feel he was confident, but also... scared? She shook her head, pondering was no use now, they would enter that city soon. Jun leaped off the tree and joined the other two in the ground once again. As they approached the river even more, Jun took a sniff of the air, feeling the freshness that came with it. She loved the ambient, and loved to travel as well. Jun would say that it was one of the best parts of becoming a Marine, the world outside, a vast land and sea which ought to be explored. Standing in front of the Gate Saint Willard continued to Bang upon the Golden Gates. "Let me in, Do you hear me Open this gate at once" he called out in a tone of authority as he continued to bang on the gate. Walking up to the rather flustered Noble Myōbu had to stifle a smile as he used his Devil Fruit abilities to lift them up above and over the gate looking really pleased as Saint Willard scampered backwards nearly smashing his head into on of the thick roots that was currently raising them above the golden Gates. "Behold the Sinfully beautiful Jade Kingdom" announced Myōbu as he commanded the Roots to place them on the ground. Valentine nodded as he hopped the gate. He peered across the swooping landscape. Mansions dotted the area, as did waterfalls and hot springs, the more lavish pool. Nobles walked around gleefully in their little paradise, abusing slaves as they saw fit. Lush greenery covered the area as well, though much tamer than the jungle. "Seems like quite the paradise for them." He commented dryly, narrowing his eyes at a large Colosseum in the distance. "Is our escort completed then Myōbu?" Having not much to voice or do, Jun simply looked around, once through the gates. It did look like some kind of paradise, since, not only there were waterfalls and the like, but lowly placed clouds of beautiful colors. She genuinely smiled at the visage, paying no mind to the Nobles in the vicinity. Jun would only wait for her surperiors to follow on. Glancing at the Nobles in disgust Myōbu turned towards Valentine and pointed towards the Colosseum in the distance. "Not quiet our job is to escort him to the meeting which is being held in that colosseum." Spoke Myōbu as he narrowed his eye a bit as his gut feeling told him something was wrong a thought which he tried to convey to Both Valentine and Jun though his eyes without a single change to his facial features. "I see." Valentine hummed. He noted the glint in Myōbu's eyes, something wasn't right. Granted the whole place was wrong but something was truly wrong here. "I suppose we should be off then." He stated, no longer wishing to waste time in this shadowy paradise. He grabbed gathered the group near him and in an instant they were standing before the colosseum. He then motioned to Myōbu. "Lead the way." "Hm hm hm?" Jun blinked rapidly and turned her head around several times, taking in the many details of the place. "I forgot you could do that..." She looked at both of her superiors and would walk away along them. Nobility's Cove Blinking in surprise at how they just appeared right in front of the Colosseum Myōbu had to scratch his head in mild confusion before turning towards Valentine at the Sound of Jun's voice. "Eh What just happened" ? questioned Myōbu as he continues to look back and forth between the gates and the Colosseum. "I got tired of walking so slowly." Valentine replied as he eyed the colosseum and turned to Jun. "What do you think of this place? Never seen one made of marble before." He spoke as he looked at the glistening white structure. "I suppose we should be getting in, then!" Jun waved both her hands at the building before them, the Noble and his associates had already entered it, or so she thought. They had teleported after all. As her superior talked, she turned to him and replied. "I've actually seen similar places before, Sir. Not the best memories, but, they're quite pretty!" Jun beamed, as they all walked to the entrance. Passing through the large entrance, Jun looked upwards and frowned, the Colosseum was quite immense, probably to fit in many people and different races. The interior was well illuminated, some strange blue lights, which difficulted seeing just a bit, at least for her. Jun looked around and found Saint Willard sitting atop one of his Slaves, close to a bar. Sitting atop the top row of the inner structure of the Bar, a place where only the Top of the Top were able to enter, we find a silvery-white haired Man could be seem looking down toward the Trio of Marine's enter right after Saint Willard, before turning back to his drink keeping his sharp eyes upon all that was going down below. "Send for my stupid brother, he's already late enough as it is". Ordered the Silver Haired man as he turned to one of the well dressed patrons of the bar as he down the last of his beverage. "Right away Saint Rowen" answered the Patron as he scurry down the stairs to gather Saint Willard as fast as possible not wanting to suffer the same faith as the people who angered the World Noble. Just below where Saint Rowen is currently located Saint Willard can be seen bragging to the other World Nobles and Nobles alike about his newly captive slave. "This one is a real Beauty I got her from a Tribe of Amazonian Woman similar to the Kuja Tribe but less deformed" Laughed Saint Willard as be kick his Slave mount in an effort to make him stand up higher to give his the appearance of towering over the rest. "I'm thinking of making her my 200th Wife, because my last one seemed to have died due to some injuries she acquired for her stupidity" He continued with a mockingly smug sneer on his visage as he thinks of just what caused her death which caused the rest of the group to laugh out as they to went on to share their recent acquired Slaves. However before their little group chat could continue the previous well dressed Patron finally made his way down the stair and to their table before dropping on his knees bowing his head to the World Nobles. "My apologies for interrupting your meeting my Lords, But Saint Rowen Requests the attention of Saint Willard at once". He finished off in a hurried sentence as he attempted to catch his breath which caused all the other World Nobles face to go pale as their robes at the mention of Saint Rowen's name. Quickly gathering his wits and putting up a brave front to hide his obvious terror Saint Willard merely nods at the Patron before calling over the Trio of Marines to his Location. "Let's go you three I demand you accompany me to a very important meeting" yelled Saint Willard as he tries his hardest to hide his fear. Turning away from the bar at which he decided to sit and placing down his mug of Rum, Myōbu merely sighed as he got back up on his feet and began making his way towards Saint Willard as his eyes briefly glanced towards the top row in which he already assumed was their destination before catching a deep purple colored eye which, for some reason made him feel slightly uncomfortable before the eye's disappeared into the shadows as if they were never there. Turning back towards Valentine and Jun, Myōbu ever so discreetly caught their yes before using his eyes to signal up towards the top row as if to warn them to be on guard before turning back towards Saint Willard who seemed to still be talking demanding they apologize for having him wait so long. "I apologize Saint Willard I had no intention to wast your precious time, It will not likely happen again" spoke Myōbu in a cordial yet mocking tone that the World Noble couldn't pick up on as he bows his head a bit low to hide the mocking smirk on his face. Valentine eyed the tavern as they entered, taking notice of the world nobles that hung around there. He could sense them all mulling about the building. He was immediately drawn to Saint Willard though. The man was bragging about his slave, showing her off like a trophy of sorts. Then again with 200 wives they were all just property to him. It was one of the many things that sickened Valentine about the nobles. Though he wasn't fond of his homeland, the kingdom had at least had the decency to eradicate slavery. It was then that another man rushed in to demand Saint Willard come upstairs to meet another noble by the name of Saint Rowen. Their faces seemed to go pale at the mere mention of his name, Valentine assumed he was probably one of the head honchos around here. Willard immediately came to yell at the three. "Lead the way," he replied politely. However he noticed Myōbu's eye warnings once again. He could sense a presence watching them from above but made no movements against it. He simply followed Willard up the stairs, the monotony of the task tiring him more and more. Gathering all her strength, Jun tried her best to ignore her surroundings, walking forward with a plain smile. Her eyes, her nose, her ears, and even her aura, focused on her path straight ahead, choosing to forget all of the bad memories these scenes brought to her. It was no easy task, considering the place was filled with Nobles right and left. Jun tried to remind herself... this wasn't the past, this was the present, she wasn't a slave, she was a Marine. When the man called for their attention, Jun simply continued to follow her compatriots, Myōbu and Valentine. She could feel some uneasiness coming from them, but, she trusted them nevertheless and tried to calm herself down, following them upstairs along with Saint Willard. Nervously shuffling up the short staircase Saint Willard couldn't help but to breakout in sweat with every step his servant made, causing him to shift uncomfortably and making the slave stagger causing him to slightly slip. "You Damn incest, How dare you almost make me dirty my noble attire" Yelled Saint Willard as he began to kick his slaves head causing it to bang into the stairs inflicting a serious wound on his head. "Next time you attempt to defy me I'll have you Hanged, drawn and quartered" Stated Saint Willard as he slowly fixes himself as the injured slave began to struggle to climb the stairs slowly. Watching the exchange between the World Noble and his Servant his a deep frown on his face Myōbu slightly clenched his fist in anger before slowly continued to follow behind Saint Willard, with his eyes glancing at the blood puddles that began to pool whenever the slave slowed. "That filthy waste of space" thought Myōbu as he glares at the Noble with hate and contempt in his eyes "How low the World Government has fallen, to allow people like this to actively walk around bragging about killing and raping people" continued Myōbu in his head recalling the days where the activities of the World Nobles were well hidden and people didn't fear them as they do before shaking his head free of those old memories. "Lord Willard, Perhaps you should allow the gentleman behind us to carry you as we wouldn't want to keep Saint Rowen waiting" Suggested Myōbu after hearing the well dressed Patron from before laughing at the slaves pain. "He appears to be in far better shape and health that your current one" He finished as say the Patron go pale. Glancing down towards his current slave and backwards towards the Patron, Saint Willard readily agreed to change as he didn't want his brother to become increasingly angry at any delays. "You I Demand you carry me up these stair to meet with my brother" Ordered Willard as he got off his mount who collapsed in exhaustion. Watching in satisfaction as the Patron hurriedly dropped to his knees and allowed Saint Willard to sit himself on his back clearly struggling under the World Nobles girth Myōbu let out a light chuckle as he used his Devil Fruit abilities to transfer the former mount to a safer location heal him. Valentine observed the sick exchange that took place before his eyes. He made no comment towards it but noted Myōbu's handiwork, it was clear he had done things like this before. He continued up the stairs until the group reached a door and awaited Myōbu or Willard's next move. Much like what had transpired before, all of this was swiftly ignored by Jun, as she walked alongside Valentine. She did ponder how Myobu could put up with this, but then, quickly decided that it was a stupid question. As Marines, as Heroes, they would see everything of good and bad this world had to offer to them, and because of that, they had to swallow these sights and become stronger. Maybe this was why Myobu survived and was so old, he managed to do it. She would do that, but not then, not there. Jun needed time, and she knew that. Having finally accomplished the tiring and overly dragged out trip to the top of the stairs thanks to the struggle of having to watch a new slave being forced to carry the obsessed saint upon his back. "Finally we have kept my brother waiting far to long" Said Saint Willard as he pushes the door to his brothers room open without even bothering to announce himself. Ripple of the Sea Having sent his slave to gather his brother and the three Marine's accompanying him, Saint Rowen simply continued to sip his wine in a relaxed manner as he lets his eyes roam across the sheets of paper before him on which the visages of Myōbu, Valentine and Jun could all be seen along with various articles about them and their notable accomplishments. "Captain Myōbu, well known under the Alias of Kokken." Mumbled Rowen as his eyes narrowed at the next sentence. "The creator and sole consumer of the The Pill Of Eternal Youth, a Drug capable of reversing the effect of age granting it's consumer eternal youth." he continued before turning his eyes upon the next document. "Vice-Admiral Valentine B. Carter, a man with an amazing track record is said to be in the top running to become the next Admiral". Rowen spoke aloud as he took another sip of his wine. "and Last but not least the up and coming rising star Warhammer Naosaki Jun a promising marine with a bright future a head of her" finished off Rowen before he tossed the papers into the fireplace in the room. "Of all people my idiotic brother could have brought with him, he picked those three" Rowen spoke aloud before a smile broke upon his face. "I'm rather proud and impressed dear brother, you have just giving me the key to jump starting my conquest" laughed Rowen before he straightened himself as the door burst open causing him to glare at his brother. "Have I not told you countless times to announce yourself Willard." Growled out Rowen towards his brother making him freeze in place at his blunder. Having burst inside the room forgetting his brothers love for privacy, Willard was unprepared for his brothers harsh tone and glare which caused his body to freeze with fright in an instance before braking out in babbles attempting to apologize something his brother merely scowled at before turning his eyes upon the Trio behind him. "Welcome to my Humble abode, Captain Myōbu, Vice-Admiral Carter and Commodore Jun" announced Rowen as he gave them a slight bow. "I apologize for any trouble my idiotic brother has caused you in your journey here." Finished Rowen as he walk towards them offering them each a glace of wine. Having watch the proceeding of Saint Willard barging into the room and freezing at a harsh tone before watching as who he assumed was Saint Rowen apologize before bowing to them and offering them a glass a wine. Throughout the entire proceeding only one thought ran through Myōbu's head and that single thought alone set his body into a ready and alarmed stance with his muscles building and flexing beneath his skin, without a single reaction being shown upon his face while his eyes sharpened and his senses fully open to the surrounding Myōbu couldn't help but think "This Man is Dangerous, there's something Toxic about his movements almost like a snake pretending to dance to the charmers tone waiting for him to let his guard down to strike". As they approached the door Valentine hear a man speaking inside, his words were all too clear to the his demon ears. This should be a treat. He thought to himself as they entered the room. There stood a well dressed man with some actual aura of nobility to him. He certainly seemed to act like a noble, much more than his sniveling brother. It was almost funny to watch Willard reduced to a blabbering mess before his brother. Valentine smiled at the man as he greeted them. "Pleasure to meet you," he replied with a small bow. "You're brother wasn't much trouble at all. Also thank you for the offer but I've had my fill of wine today." Valentine laughed as he pulled his own bottle from his coat before placing it away once again. Within his mind though Valentine was quite suspicious, those words he had heard before did not mix well with the smug aura that the man was projecting. Jun kept herself quiet, just like before, as they stood in front of the door and conversation came up. She didn't like prying too much into another's talk, but, her cat ears betrayed her. Maybe she shouldn't care... this was a Noble after all. Saint Rowen's tone at Saint Willard just proved her belief that they treated even each other with that disdain. Jun knew most nobles simply unkept their appearance... they didn't care if they had too much facial hair, too much fat, or anything, for that matter. However, this man felt different, not only his aesthetics, but also his mannerisms. "Saint Rowen, pleased to make acquintance." Jun bowed, upon entering the room alongside Valentine, and stood tall. "I'm grateful, but, I will have to decline the wine, your highness." She said, keeping a calm tone, and continued, "His highness, Saint Willard, was no trouble to us at all." Glancing over the three with a calculative briefly Rowen took a sip of his wine as to show case that he had no need to poison them. "I’m sure your all probably wondering why have called you here when your mission simply states to escort my brother to Bluenote". Questioned Rowen as he slightly moves towards his desk beckoning them to take a seat in the chairs in front of the desk, before sending a glare to his brother who caught on to his brother for dismissing him and scampering out the room in a hurry. "I’m well aware of how the world views us World Nobles due to the acts of my fellow Nobles" Spoke Rowen as he shook his head in disgust before continuing "You must all have assumed that I was the one who sent out the request for my brother, one could say I masterminded the entire situation to begin with." Slightly boosted Rowen holding his head slight higher in a narcissistic manner before composing himself and returning his attention to the Marines. "The reason for my summon is Simple, I want to change the way the world Views is World Nobles, I want them to know that they don’t need to fear every single one of us due to a few dozen idiotic inbreed fools who believe themselves Gods" finished Rowen with slight disgust in his tone. Having still dealing from distrust of Rowena behavior Myōbu merely sat quietly keeping his harden gaze fixated upong the Noble before him. Valentine sat through the man's speech, his expression unchanged entirely. As Rowen finished his statement Valentine spoke up. "That's great for you. Go do that." His voice was completely flat. "I don't really see the point of telling us this, we aren't that audience. You'd want to go preach to the masses or try." He continued as placed an arm on Jun's shoulder and another on Myobu's. His haki activated, scanning the man. He seems pretty evil to me and I really don't like how annoying pretentious he is. Valentine thought to himself "With your brother delivered our official task is complete and I'd like to bid you adieu." Valentine replied with a smile. "Jun, Mybou, and words for our friend Rowen before we depart?" He asked his companions. Much like her companions, Jun couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness, however, unlike them, she felt as if she could hide it better. Even so, she was extremely glad as things moved forward and rather quickly, "Good luck, Mr. Rowen!" Jun waved goodbye, shortly after Valentine's compliment, nodding at his disagreement at the information being shared. "My good luck wish was enough," She mumbled, not taking the smile out of her face for any second. Myōbu merely bowed his head to Rowen all the while keeping his sense's wide open in case something was to happen, "It's as my Companion stated Saint Rowen, I wish you well in your goals however we must be going we have delayed our stay here to long". Spoke Myōbu as he turned to face Valentine and Jun. "Shall we be off then" He questioned wanting to leave the area as quickly as possible. In an instant the three were teleported out of the colosseum and appeared onboard their ship once again. Valentine removed his hands from their shoulders and and turned towards the crew. "All of you prepare for our voyage back, and be quick about it, I'm quite done here." Valentine called to the crew. They may have not been his crew, but when Akaoni spoke, you listened. With the crew preparing to set sail Valentine ushered Myōbu and Jun into the captains quarters. "So that was wasteful as hell." The man sighed, running a palm over the left side of his face in exasperation. "If he wants to chide about being different then go talk to some people who fucking care." He continued. "Now I'm pretty sure you both felt it but that man was very malicious. Also Jun i'm sure those ears of yours picked up his statements from before we walked in, mine did as well. What we're looking at is a potential spark for a noble uprising, for whatever reason." He paused. "Or this man is just actually insane, possibly both." Valentine sighed, taking a seat within a plush chair. "Myōbu as the handler for all these World Noble matters I trust you can report on this. Jun as for you I'd like to meet with you in about a week after my next meeting, we have some matters to attend to." He finished, pulling out his bottle of wine an downing it in a single gulp. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone has been watching them that whole time, some sort of piercing light. He was certain it was focused on him though. "Pheeew!" Jun beamed, closing her eyes, as they were back to the ship. She walked to a nearby chair and just laid herself down on it, they had done walking, but, that wasn't what tired her out at all. "At least, we learned a few things, Sir Val!" Jun exclaimed and waved her arms, "Of course I did, they weren't all clear, but, they were there." She pouted, crossing her arms. Jun had been prepared to fight then and there, but, even so, she was glad it didn't come to it. Fully laying down, Jun closed her eyes. "A week? Matters? Sounds fiiiine." She beamed once again, seemingly setting off to nap peacefully. Category:Role-Plays